


Tell me, baby do you recognize me?

by grus



Category: Last Christmas (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: Katarina wakes up to a welcome sight. Post movie.
Relationships: Tom Webster/Katarina "Kate" lavora
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Tell me, baby do you recognize me?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure about Kate's surname since I saw the film once... so :/ And googling wasn't very reliable, so my character tag might be wrong! Sorry :/
> 
> Other than that, I need someone to ship this with me, so... let's make this happen!
> 
> This is super short, but sweet... I hope :) 
> 
> Post movie (obviously in this case). The character death is the premise of the fic... I did put in a warning just in case tho.
> 
> Title comes from a lyric from the song "Last Christmas" by Wham!.

Katarina feels a warm glow on her face. An intense golden light is shining even through her closed eyelids. She slowly opens her eyes, the light almost blinding her, after what feels like a century of sleep. But it could not have been that long…

Could it?

She squeezes her eyelids shut again, the light being too strong for her.

“You get used to it, you know. It’s rather nice when you do, actually.”

The words are said in a breezy voice, it's warmth enveloping her in what feels like a hug. It's a feeling she knows from long ago, one she wouldn't want to forget for anything in the world, even if things had been easier that way.

She opens her eyes rapidly, and of course, it's him. Who else would it be?

She gives him an up and down look. Then looks him in the eyes and smiles.

"You're glowing!" she blurts out, not really knowing what to say after... what is it? Almost 60 years of not seeing each other?

"So are you," he gives her a crooked smile.

"Stop that!" she laughs and rolls her eyes. Like the old days...

He doesn't answer just extends his open arms to her.

She doesn't hesitate for even a second and runs into them. She buries herself in his embrace for what feels like ages. And maybe it is.

Time doesn't seem to work anymore, but it's hard to mind it. They have endless time to be together now. Finally.

"Tom, you're so warm..." she nuzzles into his neck.

He gently cards his fingers through her hair.

"And you look so...?" she doesn't have the right words for what's around her anymore.

"Hot?" he grins.

She lightly punches his arm and frowns.

"Well that too, and you know it! But you know what I mean," she lets go of him... briefly... and waves around her arms.

"This is so beautiful but so odd... and you look like you back on Earth but also different?" she rubs her eyes. 

How does he look both more human and REAL than ever but he is also made of light, warmth and eternity if eternity is something you can be made of.

Leave it to Tom to confuse her all over again.

"As I said, you get the hang of living here," he grabs her hand. "I'll show you around!"

"So are we going to see God?" she laughs but simultaneously wonders.

"Technically you're already seeing Them, They're all around," Tom says somberly.

"Oh! I mean... wow! What do you say to that?" she looks around sheepishly.

"Trust me, They're around... They're not 'spying', They're just... there," he explains sounding quite sure of himself.

Somehow this is reassuring. The words are awkward but Tom is there so what is there to fear.

"You know I do. Trust you that is," she smiles and lays her head on his shoulder.

He kisses the top of her head and she sighs contentedly.

"So, is making out allowed here?" she wiggles her eyebrows suggestively...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
